


Blood, sweat and fears

by naopis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naopis/pseuds/naopis
Summary: Vampires are a regularity nowadays. You either fear them, or you don't. Some you'd never know were ones, then there are the others who are the reason for 80% of the murders in Seoul. Taekwoon and Jaehwan have been together since highschool, and when Jaehwan doesn't come home one night, Taekwoon panics. That is, until he hears him fall through the door.





	1. one

Trigger: blood  
there's alot of mentions of color psycology throughout this fic, so here's a few things to know I guess;  
gray - lifeless/neutral blue - peaceful/calm/content yellow - hunger red - sexual passion/anger

 

Taekwoon's eyes were fixed to the last incandescent rays of light for the day shining through the window, creeping down the walls and along the wooden floor as the sun fell behind the city. The world seemed so peaceful at this time, so beautiful, but when the sun dissapeared, that's when the calm city turned into a living nightmare. He lay on the sofa, Jaehwan pressed up against him as they held each other. This was how their nights usually played out. By the end of the day, when both were exhausted from college ad working in the coffee shop in their campus together, they would curl up and watch a movie, exactly like today. Suddenly, Jaehwan jumped up, stradling the older, earning a surprised look from Taekwoon in response.  
“What are we having for dinner? I’m starving!” Jaehwan questioned as he looked down at Taekwoon like an excited child. He could see Taekwoon thinking before he threw his head back over the arm of the sofa.  
“Shit. I forgot to buy something.”  
“Oh, it’s alright, I’ll just go out and get us something!” Jaehwan said with an innocent smile and Taekwoon immediately shook his head.  
“Jaehwan no. It’s getting late.”  
“Taekwoon come on~ I’m not a child, I’ll be fine.”  
“But-“  
Taekwoon was cut off when Jaehwan leaned down to kiss him, the younger’s hands gripping his neck.  
“I’ll be fine.” Jaehwan whispered one last time as he rolled off of Taekwoon, running to his room to grab a sweater. He and Taekwoon shared a room, although they both had seperate ones to not make it look suspicious to anyone else that they were a couple. Jaehwan wants everyone to know him and Taekwoon are together, but Taekwoon's parents wouldn't agree, so it's better just to keep it quiet. He chose the yellow sweater, because it was Taekwoon’s. He loved the smell Taekwoon had; it was sweet, but also musky and Jaehwan liked that. Every time he was with Taekwoon, close to him, he felt safe, and right now, he was scared. He couldn’t tell the other though, Taekwoon wouldn’t let him go, so having something with him that smelt like Taekwoon made him feel a little safer.  
You’ll be fine Jaehwan, stop worrying, nothing’s going to happen. __After pulling on his boyfriend’s sweater and slipping on his shoes at the door, he kissed Taekwoon goodbye before running out the door, and Taekwoon never stopped worrying. Somehow, Taekwoon had managed to fall asleep on the sofa waiting for Jaehwan, and when he woke, he still wasn’t home. Taekwoon checked his phone. And the clock read ‘10:41’. “W-wait, it can’t have been almost five hours since he left, no there’s no way.” Taekwoon said to himself as scrambled off of the couch and ran to the kitchen to check the only other clock in their apartment.  
’10:42’ “no, no, no.”  
Taekwoon darted back into the other room, grabbing his phone laying on the table in front of the sofa. His hands began to shake as he pressed each button of Jaehwan’s phone number as fast as he could. After a few rings, they stopped as he was greeted by Jaehwan’s happy voice and he let out a sigh of relief.  
“Hey it’s Jaehwan, I can’t come to the phone right now-“  
“fuck.”  
Taekwoon continued to call him, hoping that each time he tried would be when he answered, but he never did. By the seventeenth call, he heard a key shaking in the door. Taekwoon scrambled to his feet as he watched Jaehwan fall through the door, a hand pressed firmly to his neck, red dripping from his hand down his arm and hitting the floor.  
“J-Jaehwan, you’re bleeding?!” Taekwoon yelled, falling to the floor in front of the younger to help him up, but when Jaehwan couldn’t stand, Taekwoon pushed him back against the door.  
“I was b-bit.”  
Taekwoon sat in shock. A part of him was expecting this to happen, but he didn’t think it really would. Jaehwan was sat with his back pressed against the door and his hand still holding the left side of his neck. The blood still poured from hand, covering half of the sweater and Taekwoon could see him becoming paler, his blinking becoming slower and slower each time.  
“Stay with me, okay? Stay awake.” Taekwoon tried to be forceful, but it came out as a plea as his voice began to crack. He was trying his hardest not to cry, for Jaehwan’s sake, as he knew he wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t surviving the next hour at the rate he was deteriorating. But when Jaehwan reached forward to grip Taekwoon’s neck, he looked up from his lap to the younger, who was smiling weakly at him, and he lost it.  
“I’m s-sorry, I should’ve l-listened to you. I was scared, you know. I was scared that this would happen, but I still went. I’m really sorry Tae-” Jaehwan’s apology was cut off when he began coughing, each time more blood came with it, and Taekwoon couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t be strong anymore. He wanted to be, for Jaehwan’s sake, but he didn’t want to lose him either, and the reality of that happening had set in.  
The weaker Jaehwan got, the closer Taekwoon got to him, eventually shuffling next to him. Taekwoon placed his hand over the top of Jaehwan’s which was still on his neck, his other arm wrapped around Jaehwan’s waist as he pulled him closer. Jaehwan laid his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder before smiling again.  
“I love you, Taekwoon, you know that right?”  
“Jae, don’t do this, you’re not going to die, okay?”  
“We both know I am. It’s my fault, I know that. I’m sorry, and I love you.”  
“I l-love you too Jae, but it’s not your fault, this world’s cruel. I shouldn’t have let you persuade me to let you go, I don’t know how you do it.” Jaehwan laughed weakly at Taekwoon’s comment as he wrapped his free arm around the elders stomach. Taekwoon felt the weight of Jaehwan’s body on him become heavier, and he looked down at him, noticing he wasn’t breathing.  
“Jae? Jaehwan?!” He let go of Jaehwan, whose arms immediately fell to his sides.  
“No, Jaehwan wake up! Don’t you dare die on me!” Taekwoon sobbed as he slid back next to the younger, holding him in his arms as he cried. Taekwoon rocked him gently back and forth, and it haunted him how peaceful he looked. Eventually, Taekwoon fell asleep, most likely exhausted from sobbing with Jaehwan still in his arms.

~

Taekwoon woke to the sun shining on him through the window. It took him a minute before he remembered about Jaehwan, looking down to see him still leaning against his chest, but-  
He’s b-breathing?  
Jaehwan began to stir in Taekwoon’s lap, looking up at him with a smile on his face until he saw the blood covering Taekwoon’s shirt as well as his own.  
“W-what happened? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Jaehwan panicked, scrambling off of Taekwoon's lap to kneel in front of him, gazing at the look of shock on the other's face. Taekwoon couldn’t speak, he only stared at Jaehwan with widened eyes, lips parted like he was about to speak, but barely any words came out.  
“Jaehwan? But how are you-“  
Taekwoon instantly lunged towards Jaehwan, hugging him tight as he began to sob into his shoulder which was painted with dry blood from a few hours before. But the younger was still clueless as to what had previously happened. He slowly wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's waist, waiting for some answers, any answers.  
“what’s wrong with you? what's going on?” Jaehwan questioned as he struggled to breath in Taekwoon’s embrace. The older man pushed him away, beginning to rub his hands over Jaehwan, like he was checking if he really was here, that it wasnt some kind of sick dream. But it wasn't. Jaehwan really was here.  
"y-you said you were bit, you fell through the door last night and you, well, died?"  
Suddenly, all the memories of the night before came flooding back to Jaehwan and he grabbed his neck where the supposed bite mark should have been. He scuttled off of the floor and ran towards the bathroom, turning to the side in front of the mirror as he began inspecting himself. The bite mark still remained engraved on the part of skin where his neck and shoulder connect, but it almost looked healed. He ran his fingers across is, gasping lightly at the small jolt of pain that flowed through his body, turning to face himself, where he saw just how much blood he had lost the night before that was covering more than half of Taekwoon's once clean sweater. He dragged the sweater over his head, taking his also ruined white shirt with it, presented with bruises scattered over his chest and collar. Jaehwan's mind was racing in a million different directions, asking himself so many questions that he knew he didn't have the answers to.  
What happened to you? Why aren't you dead? This isn't possible.  
Jaehwan had no idea what had happened to him, that is, until he looked up. His eyes instantly grabbed his attention, as they had somehow switched from the dark, hazel brown they had always been, to grey. They were pale, light, almost shining like silver as he stared closer at them, his expression both scared and confused as his mind finally comprehended what was going on.  
I'm a vampire?

Just as he was arguing with himself that that couldn't be possible, Taekwoon appeared in the doorway. He still seemed shocked, but he had every right to be. Watching you're lover die infront of you and then a few hours later, somehow come back to life, who wouldn't be surprised? Jaehwan was too focused on his eyes to hear Taekwoon come in, so when he saw a sillhouette in the corner of the mirror it scared him, jumping around to face the other. Taekwoon stood marvelling over how strangly attractive he found the younger, although he didn't understand why, he looked the same, the only thing that was different was his eyes. Taekwoon walked towards the other, but Jaehwan stepped further away, startling him.

"d-don't come near me." Jaehwan stuttered as the back of his knees hit the bath tub sitting at the back of the bathroom, nearly falling in as he urged Taekwoon away with his hands.

"Jaehwan, I already know."

"y-you do?"

"How else would you be here right now?"

Jaehwan thought for a moment about the statement. Of course, it made sense, but why wasn't he afraid? why was he so calm? Little did Jaehwan know that Taekwoon was afraid, terrified, actually. His hands were covered by the sleeves of his sweater so that Jaehwan couldn't see them shaking, his heart pounding a million beats a minute. He had no idea how this had happened to Jaehwan, but the fact that he was standing in front of someone capable of such horrifying things frightened him. When Jaehwan attempted to step towards the older boy, the fear overtook Taekwoon as he shuffled backwards, falling against the door frame as Jaehwan's eyes widened.

"Taekwoon, please don't be afraid-" Jaehwan's voice cracked as he took another step forward. "I-I'm afraid too."

Jaehwan sat on the floor, almost dropping to it as he began crying. The fear in Taekwoon's body was instantly overun with heartache as he watched his boyfriend breakdown on the white tiles. Taekwoon slowly crouched to the floor, sitting on Jaehwan's lap as he wrapped his legs around the younger's waist, his arms around his neck as he pulled the shirtless boy into a hug.

"Shh, I'm not afraid of you Jae." He lied, but right now he was too worried about his boyfriend to feel afraid. 

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay fine, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of alot of things, vampires included. But you know what I'm most afraid of?"

Taekwoon stopped to look at Jaehwan, lifting his chin from his own shoulder to look him in the eyes, which were shining with tears.

"I'm afraid of losing you. I don't care what you become, as long as I never have to lose you again."


	2. two

tw: mentions of rape

Jaehwan's face was burried in Taekwoon's neck as they remained on the bathroom floor and it was only now that Jaehwan's vampire instincts had began to kick in. A familiar smell hit him, that sweet, musky scent he has smelt so many times before, only now it was more intense. It was Taekwoon. That scent of safety and comfort that Jaehwan loved so much had instantly become addictive and he couldn't pull himself away from the other. Jaehwans hand moved from around Taekwoon's waist, to the back of his neck gripping it tightly. Taekwoon could feel Jaehwan breathing on his neck, each warm breath carressing the skin as Taekwoon began to panic. The fear built up in him had started to show again, and he knew what Jaehwan was thinking. He called the younger's name, recieving an animal like growl in response which frightened him more than he already was, which he didn't think was possible. He tried calling his name again and again until the only thing he could think to do was to push him away. Jaehwan's newly formed strength was definitley something. Taekwoon hadn't realised how tight the arm around his waist or how hard the younger was gripping his neck until he tried to force him away, pain cursing though his veins at the fingers digging further into his skin at each push. He slid a hand under Jaehwan, placing his hand on the other's chest. Taekwoon mustered up all of the strength he had in his body to fight off, eventually managing to break Jaehwan away from him, who fell back onto the floor. They stared at each other for a moment, Taekwoon lost in Jaehwan's now yellow eyes that gazed at him with an expression he has never seen on Jaehwan's face before. It looked like that of hunger, but morphed back into the panicked expression it had been almost all morning as the younger noticed the worry in Taekwoon's eyes.  
"I'm s-sorry-" Jaehwan looked like he was about to cry again, his breathing hitched as his eyes darted to the floor. "I didn't mean to-"  
"It's okay, Jaehwan. I understand this must be hard for you." This earned Taekwoon a confused look from the other as he shuffled towards him.  
"I won't do it again, I promise."  
Taekwoon watched as Jaehwan continuously tried to swallow, panting after each time like he couldn't breathe. He needed blood, and he needed it now, but Taekwoon knew that Jaehwan would say no, though he decided to try anyway.  
"Jaehwan, you need to-"  
"No! I'm not going to be like them! You heard what we learnt in school, some vampires don't even drink blood at all!-"  
"Jaehwan.."  
"They just live off of human food and stuff, i can do that, then you wouldn't have to bother about me biting you and-"  
"Jaehwan!"  
The younger froze, staring at Taekwoon as he continued talking, shocked at how loud his usually soft voiced boyfriend was.  
"The people that chose that, they didn't last long, Jae. You can't live like that."  
"I don't want to hurt you." Jaehwan whined as he fell against Taekwoon's chest, clutching the back of his shirt like a scared child would to their parent.  
"You know, you have really good restraint. I was expecting you to have killed my by now." Taekwoon joked, and he heard Jaehwan laugh quietly below him.  
"You do need to, you know, drink at some point though, even if it's animal blood I guess."  
Some vampires can live off of only animal blood, but it isn't as nutritional as a humans. They're known as vegetarians, as ironic as that sounds, but its the only way to describe them. Some vampires on the other hand, can't live that way forever. For some, animal blood is a great substitute, but for others, it can only be a replacement for so long before their body starts to deteriorate from the lack of whatever nutrients are obtained from human blood that that particular vampire needs. Jaehwan looked up at Taekwoon in surprise, his eyes still yellow from what Taekwoon concluded was hunger.  
"w-wait, I can do that?"  
"Yeah, there's a lot of vegetarian vampires out there, you might not last long, but we can always try." Taekwoon said with a smile as he looked down at the puppy like boy on his lap, who smiled back at him. Jaehwan didn't have fangs, that's one thing Taekwoon noticed about him, though everybody had said that was just a myth, he could never be sure, but now he was. No wonder they blend in so well.  
Taekwoon rose to his feet, leading Jaehwan by the hand out of the bathroom and to the sofa, where he told the younger he was going to go out and get a few things. Jaehwan nodded and Taekwoon was out the door a few minutes later after changing out of his blood soaked clothes. Jaehwan took this time alone to inspect himself further. He went back to the bathroom, assesing each scratch and bruise on his skin, only to find that there were none. He rememered a few things they were taught in school about vampires, trying to peice together what parts fit with him.  
Pale skin. Jaehwan was pale anyway, so having paler skin wasn't as noticable on him as it would be on some others.  
Vampires heal unnaturally quickly, it's a useful trait for such a creature.  
Hightened senses, such as taste, sight, hearing and smell. That would explain why Taekwoon smelt so addictive. Human food to a vampire, tastes terrible. Some vampires have tried to survive on only human food, but they didn't last long. The only thing that tastes norma lis coffee, nobody knows why to this day. His teachers words played over in his head. "Coffee, huh? at least i can keep working in the coffee shop with Taekwoon." Jaehwan thought to himself, a smile smile appearing on his face at the thought.  
Eyes. He remembered his teacher saying that there were four different colours of vampire eyes, and the descriptions that went with them. Grey was the start, not meaning anything in particular. Yellow was the next one, which meant hunger. Jaehwan focused on his eyes in the mirror, realising that yeah, he was hungry. Then he remembered about blue, peacefulness and when they're calm. Last but not least, red. Red shows anger. It also represents passion, mainly in the sexual sense. Jaehwan was still yet to see the last two, but judging by everything else, it was going to happen at somepoint, so it won't be as much of a shock when it does.

Taekwoon made his way to a butchers that was a ten minute walk away from their college dorms. As he reached the door, he took a minute to think about what he was actually going to ask for. Animal blood, will they even give me that? What if I say it's for a biology project? yeah, that should work. He stepped through the door, immediately greeted by a smile from the young, lightly tanned man behind the counter. He was wearing a name tag that read Hakyeon, which Taekwoon found strange. Who needs a name tag in butcher's shop? Taekwoon realised that Hakyeon went to his college, they were in the same year too.  
"Oh, Taekwoon!"  
It stunned Taekwoon for a moment that Hakyeon knew his name, but he then remembered that they have buisness lectures together. They sit a few rows away from each other, Hakyeon always offers help to everyone, being the extroverted character that he is, so that's most likely how he knows him.  
"What do you need?"  
"I'm uh, looking for-"  
"Animal blood, right?"  
"h-how do you-"  
"Another kid came in here before for the same thing. You know, you don't really look like a vampire." Hakyeon said, tilting his head slightly in confusion as he looked Taekwoon up and down a few times, who stood in shock. How does he know that's what it's for? Is he one? Who was the kid who came here before me?  
"Uh, i'm not, it's for my friend."  
"Oh, alright, well how much do you need? I can give you a couple of litres?"  
"y-yeah, sure that'll be fine."  
"It's pigs blood, that's cool right?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
Hakyeon ran off into the back of the small store to get everything, coming back a few minutes later with a bottle filled with the red liquid. Taekwoon pondered whether to ask Hakyeon if he was one, and it took him a moment to build up the courage before he finally spat out the words.  
"Are you a-"  
Hakyeon interrupted him with another question, this time rhetorical. "Why do you think I work in a butcher's?" He asked with a wink, and Taekwoon laughed quietly at the question, somehow not phased by the fact that he was standing less that two feet away from a vampire. Hakyeon was one of the vampires you would never suspect, only living on animal blood, and he realised that vampires blend in a lot more than people thought. At least, that's what Taekwoon gathered from the five minutes of properly meeting Hakyeon.  
"How much?" Taekwoon asked, beginning to pull his wallet out of the back of his jeans when Hakyeon stopped him.  
"Ah, nothing, it's free."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, anything to help out fellow vegetarians." He flashed Taekwoon a bright smile as the other pulled the bottle off of the counter and shoved it into his bag.  
"Are you wearing contacts?" Taekwoon asked, squinting slightly as tried to focus on Hakyeon's dark eyes.  
"Oh, yeah, most vampires do. There's a place down the street that sells them, i'm guessing your friend will need some."  
"Thanks, and thanks for the stuff too."  
"Don't mention it, come back anytime you need some, I work every night!"  
And with one last exchange of smiles, Taekwoon left, heading to that store down the street Hakyeon had told him about. He was slightly in shock at the fact that he had just spoken to a vampire, but at the same time, content. It relieved him to know that Jaehwan wouldn't be the blood thirsty monster that he was first expecting, at least, not yet.  


When he eventually got back home after running to a few other stores, Jaehwan was lying upside down on the sofa, his legs thrown over the back. He had showered, Taekwoon could tell from his damp, messy hair sticking to his forehead, and he was wearing sweatpants and a clean white t-shirt. He looked adorable, Taekwoon had to admit. The way he looked at Taekwoon as he stepped through the door was the way a puppy looks at his owner after being left alone all day, a huge smile on his face as he scrambled off of the chair towards the older. Taekwoon went straight to the kitchen, filling a glass with the blood, adding a cute striped straw to make it look reasonably more appetising for Jaehwan, who was standing in the doorway like a curious puppy, his head tilted slightly as he watched the other. Taekwoon turned around, walking towards the doorway and handing Jaehwan the glass.  
"Drink it."  
"w-what is it?"  
"Pig's blood."  
Jaehwan stared down at the glass in his hand for a moment, his hand shaking as it reached up for the straw. He took a few sips before looking back up at Taekwoon with widened eyes, clearly surprised.  
"It's good." He said as he licked the corner of his mouth, a small smirk appearing at the opposite side of his lips. Taekwoon proceeded to pull other objects out of his bag, including a small white box and a stuffed dog. Jaehwan smiled as he looked at the toy, which Taekwoon gestured for him to pick up.  
"Look at it." Taekwoon urged with a smile as Jaehwan placed his drink on the table which was already half empty to focus on the dog. It looked like a shiba inu, with it's light brown fur, and curly tail. It had a pale blue collar on with a nametag that read "Jaehwan", and small white fangs sewn on to it's happy smile.  
"Think you're funny, huh?" Jaehwan teased as he playfully hit Taekwoon on the arm, proceeding to hug the small dog in his arms. He noticed the small white box on the table and decided to enquire about it, as he picked up his glass again.  
"What's in the box?"  
"Contact lenses. I spoke to a vampire in the butcher's who said you'd probably need them."  
"WHAT?!" Jaehwan yelled in shock, startling Taekwoon as he spun around, greeted with the worried expression on the younger's face. Jaehwan lay everything on the table and rushed over to Taekwoon, beginning to search him for any form of injury or bite.  
"Jaehwan calm down, i'm fine. He was nice, one of vegetarians."  
A sigh of relief left Jaehwan's lips at the words. He began drinking again, only to realise that the glass was empty, looking up from the glass to Taekwoon with his puppy eyes, as if he was asking for more. Taekwoon notice, and took the glass away to pour him more.  
"Do you know a Hakyeon?"  
Jaehwan froze, staring at Taekwoon like he had just seen a ghost, or at least, heard one's name.  
"w-what?"  
Taekwoon turned around, hearing the stutter in the youngers voice. Jaehwan looked panicked, and Taekwoon cautiously proceeded with his question.  
"Hakyeon? He was the vampire I spoke to. Do you know him?"  
"I uh, I-"  
"Jaehwan?"  
Taekwoon placed the glass on the counter, walking over to the younger to wrap his arms around him in comfort. Jaehwan stood frozen, his head in Taekwoon's neck and the older could feel Jaehwan's hitched breaths on his skin.  
"Jaehwan, what's wrong with you?"  
"H-Hakyeon, he r-raped me."


	3. Chapter 3

Trigger: mentions of rape, blood

smut chapter

"H-Hakyeon, he r-raped me."  
Taewoon stood in shock, watching the younger shake with anxiety at the sound of the other's name. It was when Jaehwan began to sob that Taekwoon took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around the other as he cried harder and harder. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Jaehwan had calmed down at least a little more than he was, before Taekwoon asked for an explanation.  
"Remember when I said I'd only been in one other relationship before you and that it didn't end so well, that was Hakyeon. One day when I came home he just started kissing me and touching me and I couldn't get him off of me. I told him to stop but he didn't and I expected it was something to do with his instincts or something and I-"  
"Wait, you knew he was-"  
"y-yeah. He was like that since before I met him, I think he was born one, but he was so sweet and kind that it didn't bother me, until he began to change, and the day he did that was when I left him. Last I heard he moved away and I never saw him again and I really hoped I wouldn't. He must've came back."  
"How long were you together?"  
"A year, maybe longer."  
Taekwoon felt sick at the thought of having a pretty decent conversation with someone who did such a thing to Jaehwan, his Jaehwan. It made his blood boil, thinking about how happy Hakyeon was and how generous he was being for Taekwoon's 'friend'. I'm sure if he knew it was Jaehwan the conversation would have gone a little differently.  
Wait...  
"Jae?"  
Jaehwan looked up at Taekwoon, waiting for him to continue his question, worry building up inside him slightly.  
"Is this why you were always so uncomfortable when I iniciated sex?"  
The younger lowered his head, leaning against Taekwoon's chest who already knew the answer.  
"I'm sorry, Tae. I was just scared of you treating me how Hakyeon did and I didn't want to lose what we had."  
Taekwoons arms wrapped tighter around Jaehwans waist as he moved his head down to the younger's neck.  
"I would never treat you like that Jae, you know that. I'd never make you do something you were uncomfortable with. You should've said something, I would have stopped asking." He whispered into Jaehwan's ear, who let out a sigh of relief in response.  
"I know how much you wanted it though."  
"I want you more. I don't care if we never do anything, all I care about is that you're here with me, okay? So don't worry."  
Taekwoon held Jaehwan closer, swaying from side to side as the younger smiled, burrying his face in Taekwoon's neck.  
"You know, it still surprises me how much will power you have not to bite me." He heard Jaehwan huff in amusement onto his skin, and felt his lips curl into a smile.  
"It's hard to control myself, you smell so good."  
Taekwoon heard the other swallow dryly, turning around to pick up the glass from the counter that he had previously refilled. He picked up the straw and guided it to Jaehwan's mouth, and within a few seconds, the glass was empty again.  
"That good, huh?" Taekwoon laughed as he watched the other lick his lips. He kissed Jaehwan on the forehead before strolling back to the kitchen, placing the glass in the sink and turning back around to see Jaehwan with his head down in the doorway.  
"I want to talk to him, H-Hakyeon."  
Taekwoon stared at the younger for what felt like an eternity, occasionally opening his mouth just to close it again as no words came.  
"I won't be okay unless I confront him. I don't want to be this scared forever."  
What if he does something to Jaehwan? What if he hurts him? What if he apoligises, will everything be okay? What if-  
"Taekwoon?"  
"Y-yeah, okay. Now?"  
Jaehwan nodded, and Taekwoon couldn't help but feel anxious. It was getting dark, plus it was Jaehwan's first time outside since he was bitten. He wasn’t sure how the younger would react, being around that many people, being able to pick up their scents so easily, it would drive him crazy, and Taekwoon wasn’t sure how he would handle it if Jaehwan snapped.  
Taekwoon put on a jacket in their bedroom, turning to look at Jaehan standing at the opposite side of the room, slowly pulling on a black hoodie., his hands shaking from what Taekwoon guessed was nervousness at the thought of being face to face with the person he is probably most afraid of. He took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around Jaehwan as he hugged him from behind, trying his best to tell the younger everything would be okay, even if he wasn’t so sure himself.  
A few minutes later they were out the door and standing in the middle of the crowded city street, people walking around them, staring at Jaehwan with his hood up pressed against Taekwoon's back, as close to him as possible. He looked scared, frightened not of the people, but himself, what he was capable of doing to any one of the bodies that rushed past and the grip he had on the sides of Taekwoon’s jacket tightened as the scent of each individual that got a little too close, the ones that walked just a little slower than all the rest, hit him, hard.

They began to walk the ten minute journey to the butcher’s shop. Hakyeon told Taekwoon he worked every night, so he knew he would be there. The longer they walked the more restless Jaehwan got, every so often jolting forward into Taekwoon whenever a particular smell hit him that struck something in him that told him to chase it, to hunt it, but he didn’t. Instead, he pressed his face into Taekwoon’s jacket, taking in as much of the others scent as he could to calm him, knowing that Taekwoon’s scent was the only thing that would stop him from going crazy, the musky sweet smell that he loves so much that relaxes him, and it works every time.  
At some point during the walk, more of a slow run as Taekwoon knew Jaehwan was beginning to struggle, a women stopped to ask if Jaehwan was okay, noticing the way he was glued to Taekwoon, the way his face was almost fully covered and how his body shook slightly from the force it took to restrain himself from lashing out on the people around him, switching to the monster he desperately didn’t want to be.  
“o-oh, yeah, he uh, he has severe social anxiety, he’s just frightened.” Taekwoon lied, but the women believed it. It was half true, though. Jaehwan did have anxiety, just not the social kind.  
She continued talking, and Taekwoon felt rude to just leave, but when Jaehwan started to get restless, he knew it was time to go, and fast.  
“T-Taekwoon-ah, they all smell so good.” He whined into Taekwoon’s back, just quiet enough for no one but him to hear, and the grip Jaehwan had on the sides of his jacket turned into his arms around his waist, looking for something to grip that would be harder to let go of, to run away from.  
“Taekwoon-ah...” Jaehwan whined again, and Taekwoon began to panic.  
“I’m sorry, but we really have to get going, I don’t want him to get too anxious.”  
The women bowed and went on her way, Taekwoon quickly repostioning his arms behind him and wrapping them around Jaehwan tightly, somewhat as a source of reasurance, but also as an extra restraint just in case he reached his limit of withstanding the scents and hearing the blood flowing throw each person they walked past, causing him to switch from the friendly Jaehwan that Taekwoon loved, to god knows what. Taekwoon didn't really want to know what would happen if he snapped.  
There's a crowd of people. Shit.  
"Jaehwan, close your eyes and hold your breath."  
Jaehwan looked out from behind Taekwoon to see the huddle of people standing just a few metres away from the butcher's shop, his breathing hitched as he began to panic.  
"I don't think I can hold it that long I-"  
"You have to try, there's no other way." Taekwoon spoke sternly with a firm squeeze around the younger, who dug his face back into Taekwoon, and he could hear Jaehwan inhale a large breath, knowing that he had to move fast.  
Taekwoon pushed through the crowd, some people refusing to move and others mumbling under their breath about how strange Jaehwan looked, his face still not visible for the dark hood covering most of it.  
And then, Jaehwan's hands that gripped the sides of his jacket, we're gone.  
Taekwoon turned around to see a man, clearly drunk, with his hand around Jaehwan's neck, the younger staring at the floor avoiding everyone's gaze.  
"Hey punk! What's with you huh? You push past me and you don't even apologise? And whats with the get up? You look like a murderer with this all black look you've got going on." His words were slurred and certain syllables were drawn out as he focused on staying up right.  
"Get off me." Jaehwan whispered, and the taller man smirked at the weakness in his voice, but Jaehwan sure as hell wasn't weak, at least, not right now.  
"A feisty young man eh? Well then, i'll let go of you as soon as you apologise for almost knocking me to the ground." The grip the man had around Jaehwan's neck tightening as the younger's eyes were still locked onto the concrete floor.  
"I said, get off me." Jaehwan growled, exactly how a hungry animal would in front of it's prey.  
"How pathetic. You know you don't scare me right?" The man retorted, pushing Jaehwan by the throat up against a wall, talking in his low, gritty voice so close to Jaehwan's face that he could feel the other man's breath against his skin, hear the blood flowing through him and the scent of his skin hitting every sense in his body.  
Jaehwan looked up slowly, his yellow, hunger filled eyes meeting with the man's above him who released the hand around his neck and stumbled backwards in fear. Within an instant, Taekwoon was standing in front of Jaehwan as he realised what was happening, the man staring at him with widened eyes, spitting out an apology in fright.  
Taekwoon bowed, leaving the crowd in shock and the man fearing for his life before he grabbed Jaehwan's wrist and dragged him away, pushing him inside the butcher's where Jaehwan's arms immediatley wrapped around Taekwoon's waist, his breathing rapid as each breath hit Taekwoon's skin every second.

"I'm sorry I should've have just walked away or something but he grabbed me and I panicked and-"  
"It's okay, you did well." Taekwoon reassured him with a smile before their conversation was interupted by none other than Hakyeon.  
"Ah Taekwoon-ah! What are you doing here so la-"  
Hakyeon's face instantly dropped as he focused on the face pressed against Taekwoon's chest that was staring at him.  
"Jaehwan..."  
Hakyeon noticed the golden glow in the other's eyes as Jaehwan looked up at him before his gaze shifted to Taekwoon, who was looking down at Jaehwan, concerned.  
"So this is the friend you got the blood for?"  
"Boyfriend," Taekwoon corrected, "yes."  
Hakyeon's eyes widened as the word replayed in his mind.  
"Boyfriend, huh? Wow, I'm surprised you even found someone else who likes you after what I did to you." He scoffed as he directed his attention back to Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan tensed as he clung to Taekwoon in what he guessed was shock at what Hakyeon had just said. Taekwoon didn't even want to think about what Hakyeon had done to him, and standing mere inches away was probably tearing the younger apart inside.  
Hakyeon sighed before a smirk tugged at his lips.  
"You know, I'm sorry Jaehwan, really. I've wanted to apologise forever, but it's not my fault for what happened that night."  
The smirk never left Hakyeon's face as he directed his words at the younger, who was staring at him in complete shock at the words pouring from his mouth, Taekwoon equally as horrified by Hakyeon's words as he looked at him with a disgusted expression.  
"Are you blaming Jaehwan for his own rape?" Taekwoon questioned, his arms wrapping tighter around the younger in comfort, sensing the panic in him,.  
"I'm just saying that if he had tried to defend himself or fight back, it never would have happened. So i'm not really the only one at fault here."  
Jaehwan could feel Taekwoon squeeze his chest tighter in anger, his hands balling into fists by Jaehwan's shoulders.  
"What the fuck? Are you insane?! You can't blame the victim, none of this is Jaehwan's fault!"  
Jaehwan didn't expect any of this. He wasn't expecting Hakyeon to be such a, well, bitch about the whole thing, and he certainly wasn't expecting Taekwoon to be this angry, though, he had every right to be. Hakyeon just stood and Taekwoon wanted to punch the smirk off of his face but Jaehwan pushed him back when he felt him step forward.  
"It's not my fault he's pathetic, if he was stronger, emotionally as well, then he could have stopped me. Now that he's a vampire though, at least he can put up some sort of a fight. Eventually you'll understand why I did it, you'll feel what I felt. Why don't you come back to me, babe? I miss you. Plus, you'll end up killing Taekwoon eventually anyway."

That was it. That was the sentance that broke Jaehwan. You'll end up killing 'Taekwoon eventually anyway' played over and over in his mind before he bolted from the store, leaving Hakyeon and Taekwoon glaring at each other, one in disgust and one in amusement before Taekwoon ran out after Jaehwan. He stood in the middle of the street, people flooding past him as his eyes scanned each face in the crowds but Jaehwan was nowhere, he was gone, and Taekwoon began to fall apart at the thought of Jaehwan, knowing how delicate he was emotionally, being alone, scared, lost.

~

It was four in the morning before Taekwoon stopped searching. He had ran through every backstreet and searched down every alley way but Jaehwan was still nowhere to be found. He didn't want to go home, but he felt like he had no other choice. It was beginning to get light and if he hadn't found Jaehwan by now, will he ever find him? Where is he? Is he hurt? Did Hakyeon find him before me?  
All the questions were erased from his mind as he stepped out of the stair way and into the hallway of their unit, his eyes widening at the sight of someone curled up with their back pressed against his door, head burried in their knees.  
"Jaehwan?"  
Jaehwan's head shot up, scrambling to his feet before running to Taekwoon, clinging to the elder as he started crying, nuzzling his face into Taekwoon's shirt.  
"T-Taekwoon i'm s-so sorry I didn't mean to run away I just panicked and when I got outside I smelt the blood and I ran but I got lost and I found my way back here and I waited but you never came back and I got so scared I-" He cut his rambling off with his own sobs as the nights events replayed in his mind. The dark streets, the floods of people he tried so hard to escape, the scared and concerned stares he got from people, the empty parks that almost haunted his memory, the crying, the panicking, it was all too much, and Jaehwan was ready to forget everything.  
Taekwoon threw his arm around Jaehwan's neck, pulling the other into his embrace so hard that it caused the younger to let out a mildly pained whine. He forced Jaehwan's face into his chest, knowing fine that if Jaehwan smelt a familiar scent -Taekwoon's scent- it would calm him, and of course, it did. His erratic breaths slowed, his crying almost completely stopped, and his tense muscles finally relaxed knowing that he was safe with Taekwoon. Nothing bad would happen if Taekwoon was with him.  
Once Taekwoon had fumbled with his key in the lock, they were back in the comfort of their apartment, and Jaehwan immediatley collapsed on the couch, curling into a ball as he covered his face with his hands. Taekwoon had gone to the kitchen, padding into the connected room a few minutes later placing a glass of freshly poured blood on the table in front of Jaehwan. The younger slowly parted the fingers in front of his eyes, only to close them a few seconds later as he shifted his body to face the back of the couch, shaking his head.  
"I don't want it."  
"But Jae, you need-"  
"I said no!"  
Taekwoon was slightly taken aback with the unusually angry tone to Jaehwan's reply, proceeding to crouch in front of the younger on the floor, who turned around with sad eyes and an apologetic expression plastered on his face.  
"I'm sorry I just, I don't want to be like the rest of them Tae. I don't want to be like Hakyeon." It broke Taekwoon's heart at how genuinley determined the younger was at not wanting to be a vampire. Why did it have to be Jaehwan of all people? He's emotionally unstable as it is, he doesn't need this just to fuck him up further. There's nothing he isn't scared of, and now he's afraid of himself. This just isn't fair.  
"But Jaehwan, you're not like them, you're a vegetarian, remember?"  
"But i'm not."  
Taekwoon furrowed his brow as he processed what the other had said. 'I'm not.' Not what? A vegetarian? All he's drank is animal blood so how isn't he? Before Taekwoon had the time to ask, Jaehwan was already answering.  
"You don't know how much i want to taste you, T-Taekwoon. You're scent, it drives me crazy and being able to smell you're blood, to hear it, I feel like i'm going insane. Everytime you hold me, I have to focus all of my energy on not biting you, but you dont understand how much i want to, how much i need to. But a bigger part of me doesn't want you to leave me, I don't want to kill you, I don't want to be the monster Hakyeon and the rest of the world think I am. You're the only thing in this world that matters to me, and I don't want to be the one that makes you disappear. I couldn't live without you."  
Jaehwan was crying again before Taekwoon could even reach him. He threw himself down onto the sofa beside the younger, pulling Jaehwan onto his lap like a baby, his head burried into Taekwoon's chest and his legs pressed up against his own. Taekwoon hid his face in the back of Jaehwan's neck as he tried to hold back his own tears, squeezing Jaehwan tighter every so often when he heard the him sniffle. Eventually, the crying stopped, and Taekwoon realised that Jaehwan had fallen asleep on top of him, his head laying gently against Taekwoon's chest as the elders back pressed against the couch. He didn't bother to move Jaehwan, he left him on his lap, lacing a hand through the sleeping boy's hair as his other curled around Jaehwan's waist.  
At some point while he slept, Jaehwan's arms wrapped around Taekwoon's torso. The older watched as Jaehwan began to get restless, squirming ever so slightly and Taekwoon guessed that he must have been dreaming. The grip Jaehwan had around Taekwoon's waist tightened as he began to make noises that sounded like a mixture of whines and moans and Taekwoon was stunned. Jaehwan never usually did this, he definitley wasn't used to hearing these kinds of noises from the other, but something about it made his heart flutter as he looked down at the younger.  
"T-Taekwoon-ah~"  
Taekwoon's eyes widened as he heard Jaehwan moan his name, the younger nuzzling his face into the Taekwoon's chest lightly.  
_No way, is he- ___  
"a-ah Taekwoon..."  
_Oh my god he's dreaming about me. ___  
Every noise that escaped from Jaehwans mouth made Taekwoon hotter, harder, and he didn't know how much longer he could last listening to him make such sweet sounds knowing that they couldn't do anything because of Jaehwan's fear. He didn't mind, but hearing Jaehwan like this definitley was not helping. Taekwoon decided to wake him, nudging him lightly a few times as well as whispering his name. The noises stopped, much to Taekwoon's relief, and Jaehwan slowly began to move again, his flushed face peeling away from Taekwoon's chest to look at him.  
"Hey." Taekwoon said quietly with a smile, to which he got the same greeting in return, accompanied by a sheepish smile from the younger, clearly embarrassed about his dream that he didn't know Taekwoon knew about.  
"You were uh, talking in your sleep." Taekwoon explained, earning a panicked gaze from the younger, followed by his cheeks flushing as he burried his face into Taekwoons neck, whining in embarrassment, earning a chuckle from the other.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Jaehwan?"  
Jaehwan leaned back away from the other, staring at Taekwoon with a questioning expression as he waited for the continuing question that he knew was coming.  
"Were you dreaming about me?" Taekwoon already knew the answer, but he just wanted to hear Jaehwan say it. the younger nodded, looking away to avoid whatever disgusted gaze he was expecting Taekwoon to be making at him, but it was the complete opposite. Taekwoon was smiling before he cupped Jaehwan's chin, turning his face back to look at him before kissing him gently, much to Jaehwan's surprise.  
"You're not m-mad at me?" He looked up as he watched Taekwoon's face change into that of confusion.  
"Why would you ever think i'd be mad at you for something like that?" Jaehwan turned away before explaning his feelings to the other who waited patiently, knowing that Jaehwan always needed time to collect himself before confrontation. It had always been that way. After a few minutes of silence, Jaehwan let out a small, quiet sigh before he began to talk.  
"It's just that, I know how much you want this and knowing that i've thought about you like that must make you want it more. You could have left by now, found someone else to have a proper relationship with, someone instead of a coward like me and I'm the one to blame. It's all my fault. Hakyeon's right, I am pathetic."  
"Jaehwan, you're a fucking vampire and I still haven't left you. Does that not tell you something? I'm not, nor am I ever going to leave you. I love you, you know that, so stop being stupid. You're not pathetic, you're just fragile. You need to be comforted more than most people and for people to have patience when it comes to your feelings and I'm okay with that. I'm here, and I'll always be here."  
Jaehwan whispered out a thank you before he burried his face back into Taekwoon's neck, inhaling as much of his scent as he could in one breath. He pushed himself back to face the elder before kissing him forcefully, Taekwoon gasping in surpsise before Jaehwan broke away, his eyes a dark shade of red as they looked into the other's.

"I'm ready."  
_Ready for what? Wait, does he mean- ___  
"Jaehwan, you know I don't care how long it takes for you to be okay with this."  
"I know, but I think i'm finally ready."  
Without hesitation, Jaehwan was kissing him again, harder than before as he straddled Taekwoon. His arms wrapped around the others neck as Taekwoon's hands gripped his hips, grinding Jaehwan's crotch on top of his, earning a quiet moan from the younger. As Taekwoon continued grinding their hips together, more small moans escaped from Jaehwan's mouth, muffled by the skin of Taekwoon's neck as the younger hid his face.  
Before they knew it, their clothes were off and in puddles on the floor and Taekwoon was reaching for the condoms and bottle of lube in the small table next to the sofa. Jaehwan could feel the other's hardened cock beneath him as he sat on his lap facing Taekwoon, panting from how hot he felt due to the embarrassment and lust that he was overflowing with.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Taekwoon asked as he moved back to his original position facing the other, who lay his head against Taekwoon's chest before he nodded.  
Taekwoon rubbed the substance around his fingers before a digit circled Jaehwan's entrance, the younger’s breath hitched at the strange feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. As one digit was pushed in, Jaehwan dug his face back into the crook of Taekwoon's neck, muffling his breathy moans as the elder's free hand gripped the back of Jaehwan's hair tenderly. Before long, Jaehwan was pushing back against three of Taekwoon's fingers, his teeth grazing lightly against the the soft skin of the elder's neck, who tensed at the feeling knowing Jaehwan was doing it subconsciously. If the younger knew what he was doing, he definitley would have stopped himself, but he hasn't.  
"Jae? Jaehwan!" The second call of his name was more of a yell as he felt his teeth press further into his skin before they were gone completely, Jaehwan pulling his head out from Taekwoon's neck to look him in the eyes, an apologetic look on his face.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
"It's okay." Taekwoon chuckled quietly before continuing. "It was actually kind of nice."  
Jaehwan stared at him in shock for a moment before he felt something fill him that was thicker than the previous three fingers, gasping at the sudden heat filling his body. Taekwoon's fingers laced through his hair, pushing his face back into his neck before mewling a soft "Bite me" to him.  
"Taekwoon no."  
"Not like that I mean lightly, like how you did before."  
"But what if I can't control myself?"  
"You can, I trust you."  
With that, Jaehwan's teeth began grazing back over the other's soft flesh, nipping occasionally at certain spots causing the elder to moan faintly as Jaehwan rolled his hips, biting Taekwoon's neck almost like an alternative to biting his own lip to contain the noises escaping him. Suddenly, Taekwoon's hands were clutching the younger's hips as he spun them around, Taekwoon lying on his back along the sofa with Jaehwan straddling him, pulling his hips towards himself before pushing him back just as fast, the younger pleading for more as he moaned out the other's name.  
"T-Taekwoon-ah..."  
He sounds just like he did in his sleep. I can't believe this is happening. Taekwoon's thoughts were put on hold as he pulled Jaehwan down by the nape to kiss him, licking Jaehwan's bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter and Jaehwan parted his lips welcoming Taekwoon in.  
"a-ah Taekwoon... p-please." Jaehwan mewled as he pulled away from Taekwoon, their lips barely apart as they breathed each others air.  
"What do you want me to do?" Taekwoon questioned, dizziness beginning to set in as he became lightheaded from the shared air between him and Jaehwan, who's hands were pressed against the arm of the sofa at each side of the other's head, his eyes closed as he panted against Taekwoon's lips.  
"Harder, f-faster, I don't know just do something."  
Jaehwan's plea had Taekwoon doing exactly that. His hips thrusted harder into the younger, his arms proping himself up giving way before he collapsed on top of Taekwoon, Jaehwan's hand gripping the back of his hair firmly for some sort of support as Taekwoon continued grinding his hips against Jaehwan's ass. It wasn't long before Taekwoon was coming, Jaehwan following suit with Taekwoon's hand gripping his member. A few higher pitched moans told Taekwoon was he was done, the younger collapsing onto him as he panted into his neck.  
Taekwoon began to think that something was wrong when he noticed how still the other had became, the breaths on his neck becoming weaker and the body laying on top of him getting heavier by the second. He was hot, but vampires were cold. Something was definitley wrong.  
"Jae? Jaehwan?" Taekwoon whispered, shaking the younger before he slid a hand under his chest to push him up, Jaehwan whining in response. As Taekwoon focused on his face, he saw how dark the area surrounding his eyes had become, the way his body swayed as if he was about to pass out and the way that if it weren't for Taekwoon's hand holding him, he wouldn't be able to stay upright.  
"Jaehwan what's wrong with you? When was the last time you drank the blood?"  
There was a long pause and Taekwoon could tell he was trying to recall when he last did drink.  
"t-this morning."  
There was no hesitation as Taekwoon leant over, grabbing the still filled glass that was sitting on the table from earlier on that Jaehwan had never touched. He brought the straw to Jaehwan's lips before telling him to drink, the liquid gone a few seconds later but Jaehwan was still the same, still hot, his eyes still dark and Taekwoon knew that it didn't work, that it wouldn't work anymore. There was only one thing left he could do and it definitely wouldn't be easy.  
"Jaehwan..."  
Jaehwan's eyes fluttered open, widening in shock at the sight of Taekwoon, his fingers carding through the left side of his hair as he pushed it to the back, his head tilted to the right showcasing his entire neck to Jaehwan.  
"Taekwoon no."  
"Jaehwan, you have to do this. You said it yourself, you're not a vegetarian, and this is the only thing that will help you. If you don't know this Jae, you'll die, and I'm not losing you again."  
Jaehwan could see the tears welling in the elder's eyes at the thought of losing him again, and he felt like crying at the thought of hurting the only person in the world that he loves. I can't do it. I can't hurt him. What if he dies? No no no.  
"I don't want to kill you."  
"Who said anything about killing me? Vampires can bite people without killing them, you know that."  
_He's right, I don't have to kill him. But what if he doesn't look at me the same after? What if he becomes scared of me- ___  
"But what if-"  
"Jaehwan no. I'm telling you to do this, so do it. It's okay."  
Jaehwan's hand clutched the opposite side as he moved down to Taekwoon's neck following his command. His lips ghosted over the soft flesh as he breathed in a scent, that scent that he knew he wouldn't get away from once he started. His teeth began to graze over the skin like they previously had, the nipping from before getting rougher, more forceful, before one sharp bite had Taekwoon clawing at the younger's back in pain. Each bite sent searing pains from Taekwoon's neck throughout his entire body as he cried out, his screams barely reaching Jaehwan's ears who was to immersed in the scent, the taste, the feeling of Taekwoon's blood in his mouth to hear them.  
"Jaehwan! Jaehwan stop! J-Jae-" His cries calmed and his vision blurred as he began to lose consciousness, the pain overtaking him and shutting down his entire body. Jaehwan suddenly stopped, pulling away as he felt Taekwoon's hands slip from his back as they fell to the sofa below. He pushed himself up, now fully rehydrated from the amount of blood he had consumed from the now motionless boy below him, before he began panicking, voices in his head telling him exactly what he didn't want to hear.  
_See, Hakyeon was right, you were going to kill him. ___  
_no no no he can't be, there's no way. ___  
"Taekwoon? Tae? Taekwoon!" Jaehwan sobbed as he shook the other, but nothing woke him.  
_You shouldn't have listened to him, you shoud've said no, you should've died instead. Now look what happened. _  
"Taekwoon wake up! Taekwoon!" Jaehwan's cries got louder as his tears fell to Taekwoon laying below him.  
_He's dead, Jaehwan, and it's all your fault. _____  
"Taekwoon...please."


End file.
